Siempre soleado en la ciudad de Tokyo
by Catafora
Summary: Sobre cómo Haruka Nanase y Makoto Tachibana comenzaron a vivir juntos en la gran ciudad.


La ciudad da miedo.

Es enorme y no huele a mar, el cielo está más arriba y tú eres más pequeño y el tren…El tren: llegó tarde los primeros días de clase porque el subterráneo era imposible y porque, al parecer, nunca está del todo vacío, por muchos vagones que dejara ir para evitar tener que atropellar a las personas a primera hora en la mañana. Al final (una semana), tuvo que aprender a lidiar con la culpa, exageración total, se burlaba Rin cuando hablaban por teléfono.

Pero siempre estaba soleado en Tokyo, incluso los días en los que Haruka dejaba la ciudad para ir a competir en otra localidad o en otro país; lo iría a buscar al aeropuerto cuando volviera y después de que tomara un baño saldrían a cenar y a celebrar, o simplemente a cenar. A veces, Haru no comía caballa, otros días, se quedaba a dormir con Makoto porque el último tren ya había pasado y estaba muy cansado para usar la bicicleta y volver a su departamento.

No vivían juntos, pero casi. A pesar de la insistencia de ambos padres, Makoto se reusó a compartir un piso con Haru porque…sí, no le gustaba hablar del tema, porque una vez instalado en su cerebro, no se iba hasta que un día terminaba comiendo solo, y entonces se daba cuenta que había estado actuando distante y tenía que invitar al cine a Haru para hacer las pases. Eran peleas silenciosas, miradas azules ansiosas y labios resecos que terminaban heridos de tanto morderlos por la tensión, pero Haru no decía nada; incluso, cuando le informó que prefería que no vivieran juntos, solo hizo un sonido de sorpresa y luego

—Está bien.

No estaba en sus planes que vivieran a media hora en bicicleta de distancia. Él había pensado en vivir en el mismo edificio, a una cuadra, pero fue más difícil encontrar un departamento en Tokyo de lo que creía. Terminó comprando una bicicleta y levantándose temprano todos los días para ir donde Haru: el primer mes, para asegurarse que la puerta estaba bien cerrada (por esto mismo iba a cenar a su casa y se aseguraba de ser el último en salir de ese departamento) y para evitar que se atrasara, lo sacaba a rastras de la bañara y preparaba la mesa para el desayuno, de la comida se encargaba Haru; porque vivir solo lo había llevado a descubrir varias cosas de sí mismo: no sabía cocinar y era un inútil cuando se trataba de las tareas del hogar. Si lo pensaba bien, tenía mucho sentido, porque cuando no estaba su madre (que incluso dejaba la comida hecha cuando le tocaba cuidar a sus hermanos) Haru era el que siempre le cocinaba; de hecho, su casa estaba siempre ordenada y su comida tenía el sabor del hogar.

Poco a poco terminaron con la siguiente rutina: Makoto iba en bicicleta hasta la casa de Haru, desayunaban juntos y luego iban a la estación de tren en sus respectivas direcciones, dejaba la bicicleta allá y al salir de la universidad iba en subterráneo a comer otra vez con él. La mayoría de las veces se quedaba un buen rato allí y hasta estudiaba; pero nunca pasaba la noche, se devolvía pedaleando a su departamento, a treinta minutos. Excepciones eran los días de competencia, o los fines de semana que iban de visita donde sus padres, o esos donde tenía que quedarse estudiando en la ciudad y Haru pasaba ambos días con él, viendo la tele o haciendo el aseo del que él nunca se preocupaba. Lo invitaba a cenar para compensarlo.

A veces se sorprendía del estilo de vida que llevaban, lo pillaba desprevenido mientras veía la espalda de Haru, que estaba preparando la cena; cuando le daba sed en medio de la noche y veía ese cuerpo indefenso en el futon de al lado, casi traspasando a su territorio, ignorante del peligro. Lo golpeaba esas mañanas agitadas, cuando luego de una frenética pasión lo asaltaba la culpa y sentía la tentación de llamarlo e inventar que estaba enfermo, de hecho, lo estaba en más de alguna manera. Pero no podía ser peor amigo de lo que ya se sentía; sí, esas eran las ocasiones en que más cuestionaba la manera en que vivían: cuando la palabra amigo le irritaba un poco, cuando se sentía posesivo y algo envidioso de esas fotos con Rin que Haru lucía en su escritorio. Pequeñas nubes en Tokyo, la mayoría del tiempo era una felicidad constante que Makoto lamentaba arruinar con su ambición.

Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a explotar y tenía miedo. Había días en los que la tragedia que seguiría al destape de sus sentimientos no lo dejaba dormir, existían momentos en los que parecía que Haru lo leía y Makoto temblaba, como en ese mismo segundo, él le dijo:

—No entiendo por qué te negaste a que viviéramos juntos.

Totalmente congelado en el espacio, Makoto sabía que ya no tenía escape. Trató de mantener la calma y evitar que todo se saliera de control.

—Pensé que querrías más espacio…con lo del entrenamiento y—De todas las cosas, no esperó que Haru se largara a reír en mitad de su frase. Era su risa: quieta, a ojos cerrados, casi con una lágrima cayendo; se llevaba las manos a la boca, egoístamente, sin querer que viera la adorable mueca de felicidad.—¿Qué?—Preguntó, la tensión se había ido y su pecho se sentía más despejado.

—Makoto, estoy todo el día contigo. Es lo mismo que vivir juntos—Se sentó junto a él, frente a la mesa, se dedicó a pelar una mandarina—Aunque nunca te quedas a dormir en mi casa, yo siempre lo hago acá.

Se entretuvo mirando esos dedos descascarando la fruta, sintió un urgente deseo de llevarlo a nadar—Pensé…que tal vez conseguirías una novia o…—Su voz se apagó—La última vez, Rin no te encontró en tu departamento y tuvo que venir a saludarte acá.

—También quería verte a ti, ¿sabes?—Dejó la mandarina a un lado y lo miró a los ojos, se enojó un segundo, pero su mirada se suavizó en un instante—No podría tener novia—Makoto guardó silencio—No contigo ahí.

No puso seguir sosteniendo la mirada de Haru, la desvió y sintió arder su cara, se levantó a abrir la ventana.

—Dices que…¿soy muy invasivo?—No podía tomar las persianas entre sus manos, se sentía grande y torpe, escuchaba su corazón palpitar y se le durmieron las manos. No notó a Haru tras él hasta que le puso una mano en el hombro, se dio vuelta para mirarlo, resignado.

—No, digo que deberíamos vivir juntos de una buena vez.

Volvió a oír el televisor a lo lejano. Si una hormiga hubiera entrado a la habitación en ese momento la habría escuchado, porque estaba utilizando todos sus sentidos para grabar esa imagen de Haru: tan nervioso como él y tan cerca, apretando la tela de su camisa, con la mirada en los poco centímetros que separaban sus piernas. Makoto cumplió su propio vaticinio y explotó, y qué, era inevitable no querer besarlo. Ligeramente, apenas sintiendo sus labios, pero un beso al fin y al cabo.

Otra vez dejó de escuchar el televisor, y antes de deshacerse en explicaciones, volvió a ser interrumpido.

—Bien, mañana traigo mis cosas.

Se separó de él y se dirigió a la entrada, se puso sus zapatos y al salir, se tropezó. Makoto caminó hasta él, lo ayudó a levantarse y lo volvió a besar; más fuerte, más largo, con los pensamientos y el corazón hechos un lío. Cuando terminó, estaban abrazados, sonrieron.

—Lo siento Haru, he sido un tonto.

—Algo así—Asintió él—Nos vemos mañana.

Makoto miró a su alrededor, el vecino había dejado caer las llaves.

—Creo que es mejor que yo lleve mis cosas a tu casa, además, está más cerca de la estación de tren—Le susurró y se le escapó una sonrisa, nerviosa. El otro miró en la misma dirección que él y se le unió con una mueca ligera.

—Está bien, cuéntale a tu mamá.

La llamó esa noche, cuando le contó que empezaría a vivir con Haruka, su mamá apenas le prestó atención, como si ya se lo esperara. Parecía más interesada en el clima.

Pero tampoco era novedad: siempre está soleado en la ciudad de Tokyo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Free! terminó!, el final me hizo muy feliz, sobretodo la parte en donde se muestra que Makoto y Haru siguen en contacto aaw. Eso sí: pobre Sousuke...<em>

_En, fin, ojalá les haya gustado :)  
><em>


End file.
